


Mistletoe

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Brief mention of homophobia, Even if they are not really present in the fic, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, It's really really brief, Like three words, M/M, Pining, Soulmates, kissing under the mistletoe, you will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Alec always thought he couldn't get what he wanted until Magnus came along. He met Magnus when he was 22, they hit it off instantly, even if they were polar opposite. Magnus was loud and flamboyant, he wore vibrant colors and pattern, he liked makeup and Alec liked to wear black and practical clothes, he made himself small and hated to get too much attention. No one could understand their friendship but it worked. They completed each other and Alec often caught himself thinking it would be nice if Magnus was his soulmate. He knew Magnus didn't see him that way and that he shouldn't think about his best friend like that but he couldn't help himself.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> [Magnusismyrock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnusismyrock/pseuds/Magnusismyrock) asked for Malec + soulmate AU where you find out who your soulmate is when you kiss them... and its a christmas party with conveniently placed mistletoe.
> 
> I couldn't write for Christmas so I changed it for a New Years Eve party. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy your reading.

When Alec was six or seven he remembered asking his mother how you found your soulmate, he remembered grimacing when Maryse told him you had to kiss them to know. He remembered his mother laughing and telling him one day he would find a nice young woman and she would be his soulmate. 

A few years later, when he was about fourteen or fifteen he realized that it was not a nice young woman the he wanted for a soulmate. He remembered thinking he would never find his soulmate because what he really wanted was a nice young man. His parents didn’t took the news too well and told him to find a nice young woman even if it meant to never find his soulmate. 

Alec always thought he couldn't get what he wanted until Magnus came along. He met Magnus when he was 22, they hit it off instantly, even if they were polar opposite. Magnus was loud and flamboyant, he wore vibrant colors and pattern, he liked makeup and Alec liked to wear black and practical clothes, he made himself small and hated to get too much attention. No one could understand their friendship but it worked. They completed each other and Alec often caught himself thinking it would be nice if Magnus was his soulmate. He knew Magnus didn't see him that way and that he shouldn't think about his best friend like that but he couldn't help himself. 

*

New Years eve was coming fast and Alec was helping Isabelle with the preparation. By helping Alec meant pacing the floor nervously while Isabelle was hanging gold and silver balloons on the ceiling.

“Stop that, you’re getting on my nerves Alec.”

“I’m doing nothing.”

“Exactly, stop doing nothing and go fold towels or write names of the guest on the placeholders cards but please do something before I kill you.”

Alec sighed and took his phone out of his pocket and texted Magnus and asked him if he wanted to come help him. If he had to spend the afternoon folding paper towels he didn’t want to have to suffer of boredom alone. Magnus texted back almost immediately telling Alec he would be there in 15 minutes. Alec smiled at his phone before he put it back in his pocket. 

“Why are you smiling like an idiot?” asked Isabelle.

“N-nothing, I just saw a joke on Facebook.” stammered Alec.

“Uh uh" answered Isabelle clearly not believing a word Alec said.

Alec rolled his eyes and left the room and went to wait for Magnus outside. 

*

Magnus got out of his car carrying a cardboard coffee cup tray with three coffee in it. He walked to Alec and handed him one of the coffee.

“Alexander, here’s your venti americano with one milk", sighed Magnus like Alec’s coffee order had personally insulted him, “your coffee order is very boring, darling, I hope you know that.”

“Alec looked down at his feet and blushed. Not because he was embarrassed that Magnus thought his coffee was boring, but because it happened every time Magnus called him darling. It something Magnus had called him since the day they met and still, Alec couldn’t help but blush every damn time. Alec tried to composed his features before looking back at Magnus, rolling his eyes like he was really annoyed by Magnus’s comment.”

“You sure you don’t want to try my peppermint mocha?” almost pleaded Magnus, “it’s really good" insisted Magnus as he took a sip and let out an exaggerated moan making Alec blushed once more.

“No thanks.”

Magnus laughed and walked past Alec and entered the house.

“Isabelle, darling” called Magnus, “I have your gingerbread latte because I know it’s your holiday favorite."

Isabelle ran toward Magnus and took her latte. She hugged Magnus and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“You are the best Magnus, the best!”

Alec was in the doorway watching how his sister and best friend were acting and Alec felt his heart break a bit. What if they were soulmate. Isabelle was always hugging Magnus and smiling when she was around him and Magnus did thing like bringing her her favorite drink. He did bring Alec’s fave too but Alec was scared one day Isabelle and Magnus would kiss and realized they were meant to be together. He shook his head and tried to think about something else. If that ever happened he would try to be happy for them and that’s all he could do. Magnus looked at Alec with a look of concern on his face and Alec gave him a small smile and joined Magnus and Izzy in the living room.

“Are you okay Alexander?”

“Yes, nothing to worry about" lied Alec, “ready to go fold paper napkins in beautiful swan?”

“I waited all my life for you to ask this" replied Magnus putting a hand over his heart, making Alec laugh.

“Magnus, you may try to make us believe you are so fabulous all the time but damn you’re just as dorky as us mere mortals.”

“How dare you dear Isabelle!” gasped Magnus trying not to laugh.

Isabelle punched him in the shoulder and pushed him toward the kitchen.

“You two go, you have paper towels waiting for you and if you have time I have placeholders that need to be decorated with the name of the guests.”

*

Alec sat on the opposite side of the table and grabbed a few paper towels and started folding or at least try to. Folding towels in a swan was easier said than done. He groaned and made a ball with his paper towel and threw it somewhere on the kitchen floor. Magnus looked up at Alec and arched one eyebrow.

“Nothing! I just can fold these damn thing, they all end up looking like the swan got ran over by a car.”

“Let me help you" said Magnus as he sat closer to Alec.

Magnus took the paper towel Alec was holding and started folding it slowly so Alec could see exactly what he was doing. Alec took another one and tried to copy Magnus’ move but every time he tried the swan ended up in a ball on the floor. Alec groaned again and let his head fall on the table in a loud thud. 

“Hey, don’t get discouraged” said Magnus softly. 

Alec looked at him and pouted.

“I don’t want to disappoint Isabelle.”

“I know darling, I know and you won’t. Here, let me help you" said Magnus and he took another paper towel and he put it in Alec’s hands. Gently Magnus took Alec’s hands between his hands helped Alec fold the towels. Alec felt like he was on fire, his cheeks were burning and he hated himself for feeling like that over his best friend. If Magnus knew how he felt he would probably hate him. Anyway no matter how he felt for Magnus they were not soulmate so it could never work between them.

Magnus helped Alec throughout the entire process and Alec’s swan didn’t ended up as bad as the others. Alec smiled and realized they were still holding hands. He doesn't know who moved first but their faces were getting closer and Alec’s heart was racing. Were they really about to kiss? It was impossible, Alec couldn’t believe it but he couldn’t move. His eyes were locked with Magnus who was smiling softly at Alec. They were millimeters apart when Isabelle barged in the kitchen. Alec moved so fast he felt dizzy. 

“Oh sorry, did I-I wanted to see if everything was going well but I’ll guess I’ll come back later" said Isabelle.

Alec was looking at everything but Magnus embarrassed he almost kissed his best friend. 

“Alexander it’s okay. There is nothing to be ashamed about.”

“I’m not ashamed," said Alec, “but can we go back to folding paper swan now?”

“Yes of course. But I think I should stick to the folding and maybe you could write names on the placeholders. If I remember correctly you have a great handwriting. What do you think?”

“I think you are right" chuckled Alec and just like that the tension between them dispelled and Alec felt like he could breathe again.

*

December 31st was finally there and Alec was more nervous than ever. He didn’t know why but he felt anxious and he felt like his heart was trying to escape his chest. Isabelle put her hands on his shoulders and looked at Alec in the eyes. 

“Stop that, I should be nervous, I organized this party.”

“I’m not-" started Alec but Isabelle interrupted him.

“Is it because of Magnus and what I saw the other day?”

“You saw nothing because nothing happened okay.”

“But if I hadn't interrupted you…”

“Maybe we would have kissed and it would have been stupid, nothing else.”

“You have feelings for him.”

Alec closed his eyes and sighed. He never talked about it. Isabelle had known he was gay since he discovered it, she was the first he had told. She had always been there for him and she always encouraged him to takes chances.

“I don’t."

Isabelle looked at Alec clearly unimpressed with his lying.

“What if I have feelings for him, he’s not my soulmate. And what if we had kissed and nothing happened?”

“You would be happy, you know not everyone find their soulmates Alec, but for one time maybe do something for you.”

“He doesn't see me like that.”

“You don’t know that. “

“Whatever Izzy.”

“Let’s go get dressed before the first guests arrives" said Isabelle knowing full that arguing with Alec would lead to nothing.

*

The guests started to arrive at 7pm, loud music was playing, there was food and champagne in everybody’s hands. Everything was perfect and Isabelle looked happy with herself. Alec smiled at his sister and looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost 8pm and Magnus was nowhere in sight. Alec took his phone out of his pocket to text Magnus when Magnus arrived. Alec’s breath caught in his throat. Magnus was gorgeous, he always was but tonight he looked even more gorgeous than usual. 

“Magnus, you know the invite said it started at 7pm?” asked Alec just to say something before he blurted how he thought Magnus looked hot and made a fool of himself.

“Alexander, don’t you know me at all? I can’t arrive on time, what a faux pas it would be” answered Magnus, smirking at Alec.

*

Alec was leaning against the wall, a glass of champagne in his hand and he was looking at his friends having fun. From the corner of his eye he was Magnus walking toward him and smiled. 

“It’s almost midnight” said Magnus at the same time everybody started the countdown. 

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1” counted Alec and Magnus at the same time.

“Happy New year Alexander.”

“Happy New year Magnus.”

Magnus smiled at Alec and looked over their head where mistletoe was hanging. Mistletoe that definitely wasn’t there earlier that day. Alec looked over where Isabelle was talking to Clary and she smirked at him. He really hated his sister.

“I guess we don’t have much choice" said Magnus, “it’s tradition after all.”

“I uh, I guess so" stuttered Alec, looking away.

“Or we don’t have to Alexander, I don’t want you to do something th-"

Alec interrupted Magnus by crashing his lips against his. It was not sweet or soft but it was perfect. Alec brought his hand up and cupped Magnus face gently and broke the kiss. Magnus chased after his lips and Alec kissed him again at a better angle. He never wanted to stop kissing Magnus. He felt dizzy and out of breath but he had never felt more alive. Alec thought his heart was gonna explode. Alec knew it was different for everybody but at this moment he knew. Magnus was his soulmate. He could not believe it. Could it be true? He knew but he still doubt it. He broke the kiss again to look into Magnus’ eyes and Magnus was grinning at Alec.

“Did you, did you feel it?” asked Alec just to be sure it wasn’t one sided, just to be sure his feelings for Magnus were not playing with him.

“I did Alexander, I did.”

“So it’s true, you’re my soulmate.”

“My soulmate" repeated Magnus.

“I’ve wanted to do that for such a long time" confessed Alec.

“Probably as long as I wanted to do it.”

In the corner of the room Alec saw Isabelle looking at them smiling.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
